Advances in Mineral Metabolism (AIMM) is an annual meeting which combines presentations on basic and clinical bone biology in a format that provides extensive opportunity for open discussion. The AIMM meeting has been embraced by a broad spectrum of bone biologists and clinicians who have gathered annually for 26 consecutive years to participate in the high quality discussions of bone and mineral metabolism which embody the spirit of AIMM. One of the major goals of the AIMM meeting is to provide opportunities for young scientists to interact closely with more established researchers in a non-intimidating and interactive venue that fosters creative scientific exchange. This is accomplished through a number of mechanisms: first, the John Haddad Young Investigator awardees discuss their work within the planned scientific sessions; second, the program includes open basic and clinical science sessions in which young investigators are encouraged to present recent findings; third, each session includes a lengthy question-answer period where participation of young investigators is prominent; fourth, the meet-the-professor sessions provide unique opportunities for small-group interaction that particularly benefit scientists-in-training and youn faculty. Finally, the format of the meeting where attendees are together most of the time and that includes a long midday break for informal discussions has been shown to be a successful way to increase interaction. The 2012 AIMM meeting will include sessions on genomics and epigenomics; new approaches to inflammatory bone disease; Chronic Kidney Disease and bone disease; osteoblasts and the hematopoietic stem cell niche; mechanisms of biomineralization; and novel biological approaches for osteoporosis. A debate will address the risks and benefits of calcium supplementation. The program for the following years will be selected from a list of suggestions made by the participants during the 2012 meeting. This method allows participation of the attendees in the development of the following year's program, and it insures that recent scientific developments will be presented in a timely fashion. This proposal requests funds to help defray the costs of the meeting and support registration and travel costs for young investigators and junior faculty (other than Haddad awardees) that attend the meeting. We request funds for the 2012, 2013, and 2014 AIMM annual meetings, which will all take place at the Snowmass Conference Center. NIH support will significantly contribute to allow AIMM to fulfill its function to stimulate further creativity in bone research and to provide young investigators with a tribune to promote their talent.